Wandering Rose
by Sonic Jules
Summary: 9th Doctor, Rose... She'd done it again: Wandered off when he'd told her to stay put. A simple request with the easiest of instructions, yet upon his return she was nowhere to be found. ... Unfortunately, things were not as obvious as he thought.
1. Wandering Off

**Wandering Rose**

**By Sonic Jules**

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. No infringement meant on the owners and associates, nor BBC.

**A/N: **A special thanks to Catharticone, who always knows the right words and ways to make my work look like I know what I'm doing.

**.**

**Chapter One:**

**Wandering Off**

.

She'd done it again: Wandered off when he'd told her to stay put. A simple request with the easiest of instructions, yet upon his return she was nowhere to be found.

He hadn't been gone _that _long. Left her with tea and biscuits at the little cafe, safe and sound. He realized he'd only been gone forty-two minutes, finding the dealer he knew here and bartering for the specially-grown mineral that the TARDIS favored when stressed. Now Rose was nowhere to be found.

He pondered a leash and collar for his wayward companion as he walked through the streets, searching for her. Pink, perhaps. She seemed to like the color well enough.

He knew she couldn't have wandered far. The town was small and there was no motorized transportation, only the use of animals that looked like a cross between camel and mule, which the Doctor called 'horses' because they bore a strong resemblance to those creatures from Earth. In fact, there were many similarities here to his favorite planet. The community was set up like something out of an old Western movie; the inhabitants enjoyed a simple life with minimal advancements. Though they hadn't mastered electricity yet, the Doctor knew that within only a few decades this place would be prosperous and industrialized. They'd already mastered running water within their unpretentious dwellings.

The shops were beginning to close down, and he figured he'd see Rose walking out of one, totally oblivious to the time she'd spent within it. Seating himself on a bench at the end of the road, he had a perfect view as the retailers began locking up and leaving for the evening, ushering the lingerers out before them.

The Doctor became a bit nervous as the final shopkeeper strolled past him, nodding politely as she walked by. Where had Rose gotten off to?

He stood, looking all around him. His surroundings seemed calm as the sun began setting, casting the Time Lord in a golden-orange glow. He closed his eyes as his brows furrowed in concentration.

He began walking the now deserted street, his voice loud and booming. Fear began gnawing in the pit of his stomach as each call of her name went unanswered.

"Rose!"

The Doctor took a few more steps, then stopped suddenly, hearing fast footsteps approaching from between two of the shops. His arms crossed his chest as he turned, expecting to see Rose. Instead, he saw a young boy of about twelve running, a fishing pole and bucket bobbing in his grasp.

"Stop!" the Doctor yelled, bringing the lad to a sudden halt with his commanding tone.

"Mister, I gotta go. My ma's gonna be mad if I'm late for supper again," the child explained, breathing heavily from his run.

"I'm lookin' for a girl - a lady. Blonde hair, wearin' pink and denim. You seen her?"

"Yeah, I think I did. Could tell she wasn't from 'round these parts, just like you."

"And?" The Oncoming Storm demanded more information with that single word, just from the glare that accompanied it.

"She went off with the Bloxin brothers - I saw 'em all headin' out in a carriage 'bout a mile and a half back from here."

"She was with them willingly?"

"I reckon. She was riding in between 'em on the carriage, though I don't know why. They're nothin' but trouble."

As dread crept through the Doctor's mind, both he and the boy looked south as a woman's voice called out angrily.

"Avery!"

"That's my ma, Mister. I gotta go before she comes after me with a switch!"

The boy began taking off, but the Time Lord grabbed him swiftly by the arm.

"Wait a minute! Where do the Bloxin brothers live?"

"About four miles north of here, up the hill," he pointed toward the setting sun. "There's only one trail up there an' only one house - you won't miss it." As he finished giving directions, the youth pulled free from the Doctor's grasp, hearing his mother's call once more.

The Doctor started running in the opposite direction of the boy to the end of the rows of buildings, his sights set on the stable there.

**O**o**O**

By the time the Doctor reached the only house on the hill, the sun had almost set. Hues of red and violet filtered through the thickly leaved trees lining the trail. He saw light flickering from within the dwelling, preceding the shadows that moved across the window upon which his gaze focused.

Hopping down from the horse he'd 'borrowed', the Time Lord tied its reins to a small tree, shushing it with a quick rub down the snout.

Stealthily, he made his way onto the porch of the cabin, careful of the old wooden boards as he slowly brought himself up beside one of the windows.

He would formulate a plan, get Rose the hell out of there, then get them back to the TARDIS. Timing was everything.

The scream he heard set the Doctor into action immediately, forgoing any thoughts of a plan at the sound of Rose's distress. He pushed his way inside by breaking through the window, pieces of glass raining down around him like a shimmering halo as he burst in.

Momentarily stunned, the two men within the small abode stared, unbelieving the gall of their intruder. Rose screamed again, this time from the crash of the Doctor's unexpected arrival.

The first thing he did was look at Rose. She was tied to a chair, well and truly bound. She'd been beaten, bloodied and bruised, her pink shirt torn open. He could only imagine what else he'd find, hidden beyond his sight.

His anger intensified and his vision turned red.

"Nathan! Get the gun!" the oldest of the two brothers yelled. He'd been pushed to the floor with the Time Lord's abrupt entrance, rendering him useless to defend himself.

"Thomas?" the younger brother called out, his eyes still staring at the Time Lord, frozen in place, his mouth gaping with fear.

The Doctor turned to Nathan, his eyes meeting the frightened stare. "Shut your yap," he spat, then shoved his forearm up under the young man's jaw, effectively slamming his mouth closed and knocking his head back enough to bounce into the wall behind him. Nathan slid to the floor, a bloody trail following him down the aged and peeling wallpaper.

The Doctor then turned to the man still sitting on the floor, his steely gaze telling him that he would be next to face his wrath. The older brother began scrambling backwards until he, too, was up against a wall.

"What, what d-do you want?" Thomas stuttered, willing to barter anything to save himself from this stranger's ire.

"The girl," the Doctor seethed evenly, stepping closer.

**O**o**O**


	2. Wandering Worries

**Wandering Rose**

**.**

**_Previously, in Chapter One ..._**

_"Nathan! Get the gun!" the oldest of the two brothers yelled. He'd obviously been pushed to the floor when the Doctor had invaded their home. Nathan, it appeared, was too stunned to take action._

_"Thomas?" the younger brother called out, his eyes still staring at the Time Lord, frozen in place, his mouth gaping in surprise._

_The Doctor turned to Nathan, his eyes meeting the frightened stare. "Shut your yap," he spat, then slammed his fist under the younger brother's jaw, effectively closing it closed and knocking his head back enough to bounce into the wall behind him. Nathan slid to the floor, a bloody trail following him down the aged and peeling wallpaper._

_The Doctor turned to the man still sitting on the floor, his steely gaze telling him that he would be next to face his wrath. The older man began scrambling backwards until he, too, was up against a wall._

_"What, what d-do you want?" Thomas stuttered, willing to barter anything to save himself from this stranger's ire._

_"The girl," the Doctor seethed evenly, stepping closer._

**.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Wandering Worries**

**.**

"Wait Mister - just, just wait a minute!" Thomas said, hands rising in front of him defensively. "We didn't know she belonged to anyone! She was sitting by herself, an' she didn't say she was married! Jus' take her!"

"So you thought she was just waitin' there for you and your brother to take home?" The Doctor's voice was furiously low, his nostrils flaring with each breath. He grabbed the man's wrists, hauling him up until he was standing. "She. Is. Mine," the Time Lord seethed, slamming Rose's kidnapper against the wall between each word.

When he was done speaking he released Thomas, watching as he fell back, dazed from the attack. The Time Lord couldn't stop himself when his hands balled into fists and began punching. He didn't want to.

"No! Stop! She was friendly to us! No one's friendly with us!" The paling man shouted out, hoping to stop the beating he was taking.

"So you thought because she was nice that she wanted you and your brother to bring her here to your place, beat her until she was unconscious, and then what? WHAT?"

The Doctor did not wait for an answer, pulling the coward's arm while using his other hand to push until he heard the satisfying crack of his humerus. He watched without emotion as Thomas screamed in agony, then punched him in the face, effectively knocking him unconscious. He could've done more harm, and really, he wanted to. But he restrained himself. His priority was Rose.

The Doctor hadn't heard a peep from Rose during his tirade and spun around, expecting to find her unconscious. Instead her eyes met his. They were glassy and wide, staring at him with a look he could not decipher.

"Rose?"

She continued to stare as he stepped closer. He knelt down beside her, fully taking in her appearance. Rivulets of dried blood skimmed down her pale chin from her lips, and a deep purple bruise was forming on her right cheek. Her shirt, torn to expose the lacy bra beneath, allowed his eyes to see the scratches marring her skin, and just beyond the edge of the material he saw more bruises forming. He could only guess what other harm had been done to her, hidden beneath her tattered clothing.

Bringing his gaze back to her face, he noticed her shivering and knew she was going into shock. "I'm goin' to get you untied and back to the TARDIS," he spoke softly, though his tone was a little gruff. "Have you sorted in no time, me. You'll be good as new." He leaned toward Rose, intent on untying the ropes binding her to the chair. The Doctor did not anticipate the scream that tore from her as he neared.

Rose continued to scream as the Doctor untied her bonds, undeterred. He knew she was probably concussed and presumed she didn't recognize him.

Whether from exhaustion or her injuries or both, Rose soon collapsed against the Time Lord's chest, falling forward as he finished with the ropes holding her upright in the chair. Quickly he lifted his companion into his arms, taking her out of this nightmare and into the night.

Mounting Rose on the horse-like creature had been ungraceful at best, but somehow the Doctor managed to get her balanced, laying her carefully on her stomach across the animal's back. He then crawled atop the equine and pulled Rose up to a seated position in front of him, resting her limp form against his chest. Carefully he removed his jacket then wrapped the garment around her front, hoping to warm her chilled skin.

They began their journey away from the house on the hill, heading downward at as fast a speed as the Doctor dared, feeling her unsteady respirations beneath his grasp.

He began talking softly to Rose, her head on his shoulder. The wind picked up, whipping leaves across their path as the Time Lord spoke of an approaching storm. He encouraged her to awaken and watch the lightning that would surely be spectacular. She did not respond.

The weather was definitely deteriorating, but he kept them in forward motion: The sooner he could reach the TARDIS, the sooner he could get them out of it.

When two men on horseback suddenly came out from between the trees in front of him, the Doctor was caught unaware, his focus on Rose and his senses dampened down by the storm and all its rising glorious noise. He stopped his steed from bucking Rose and himself off, but only just barely; the animal was clearly startled.

"Where d'you think you're headin' to, boy?"

The Doctor looked at the man speaking, but did not respond until he was sure he had Rose balanced, secured once more within his grasp.

"I'm takin' us home, if it's any of your business. She's been hurt and needs takin' care of," he responded, his words harsh even through the thunder. A bolt of lightning streaked above them, illuminating the men clearly for the Doctor to see. It struck him a bit odd; they looked familiar to him, though he knew only a very few on this planet.

"I don't think you're goin' anywhere, pal. You see, me an' my brother here, we just saw you leavin' our place. Roughed up our brothers pretty bad, and it looks to me like you're due a little payback."

**O**o**O**


	3. Wandering the Woods

**Wandering Rose**

**.**

**_Previously, in Chapter Two..._**

_When two men on horseback suddenly came out from between the trees in front of him, the Doctor was caught unaware, his focus on Rose and his senses dampened down by the storm and all its glorious noise. He stopped the steed he rode upon from bucking Rose and himself off, but only just barely; the animal clearly startled._

_"Where d'you think you're headin' to, boy?"_

_The Doctor looked at the man speaking, but did not respond until he was sure he had Rose balanced, secured once more within his grasp._

_"I'm takin' us home, if it's any of your business. She's been hurt and needs takin' care of," he responded, his words harsh even through the thunder. A bolt of lightning streaked above them, illuminating the men clearly for the Doctor to see. It struck him a bit odd; they looked familiar to him, though he knew only a very few on this planet._

_"I don't think you're goin' anywhere, pal. You see, me an' my brother here, we just saw you leavin' our place. Roughed up our brothers pretty bad, and it looks to me like you're due a little payback."_

**.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Wandering the Woods**

**.**

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Of course they looked familiar; they resembled the idiots he'd rescued Rose from. "How'd you get here so quickly?" the Time Lord inquired.

"There's lots of little trails through these woods other folks don't know about," the other brother spoke up, taking his hat off to shake the rain from it, then putting it back on quickly.

"Shut up, Bernard," the first speaker said, taking off his own hat to shake toward his brother. "This ain't no social gatherin'."

"Look," the Doctor began, "your brothers took this girl and hurt her. You'll do well to get out of my way or I'll do to you what I did to them. Maybe more so for delayin' me, if you don't move now."

The two men began chuckling. "I'm not as stupid as the two you left behind," the eldest began, "and my gun says you won't be messin' with my family no more." Both brothers pulled their weapons, the younger one snorting in approval.

"I can see that," the Doctor said, his tone defeated. "Look, let's be fair about this, all right? Let me put the girl down so you don't end up shootin' her. You can see I've got no weapon. Why not let that be my last request?"

The rain seemed to subside with his words, and the brother who did most of the talking nodded. "Yeah, okay. Just no funny business, or I'll shoot you both."

"No Jeb, I want the girl for later. Don't go shootin' her," Bernard whispered none-too-softly to his sibling.

"Go on. Get on with it! We ain't got all night. I got brothers to attend to back at the house, thanks to your meddlin'."

The Doctor nodded, reaching slowly around Rose to hold her still as he dismounted from his horse. He then let his companion fall slowly towards him, guiding her to the ground as his jacket fell away from her. She began to stir, calling to him softly as her eyelids fluttered.

"Shh, Rose. You're all right. You'll be fine," he told her, pulling his jacket from the ground beside them and laying it over her shivering form.

"That's enough. She'll get plenty of cuddlin' up once we take 'er back home. Now stand up."

The Doctor stood slowly, his look defiant as he placed his hands behind his back, staring at the men. "I don't suppose you'd reconsider this killin' me bit, would you?" he asked.

"Nah. Don't s'pose we would," Jeb answered.

"Yeah. That's what I thought," the Doctor replied.

As both brothers aimed their weapons toward him, the Time Lord suddenly threw himself towards the ground, raising his left arm high above him into the air. A flash of silver could be seen within his grasp as lightning speared through the sky.

A high-pitched noise, similar to a siren, began resonating through the area at the same moment a blue glow appeared from the Doctor's hand. The horses the brothers sat upon reared up on their hind legs, the sound scaring them instantly. The steed the Doctor had ridden on with Rose took off down the trail, as did the other two after dumping the men who seconds before had been sitting on their backs.

Though Jeb and Bernard had been momentarily stunned, it took little time for them to recover. The Doctor rolled himself toward them, disarming the eldest brother quickly. Throwing Jeb's weapon into the woods, the Oncoming Storm grabbed him by his shirt, hefting the man easily to stand in front of him. He was ready for the fight he knew would come when the sound of a gunshot rang out, then Jeb fell forward.

Stunned, the Doctor caught the eldest brother as he slumped into him, slowly letting the man fall to the ground. Looking past him, he saw Bernard. The young man's mouth was slack as his weapon fell from his fingers, landing quietly on the leaves below him.

"I, I shot him," Bernard whispered, staring at the crumpled man on the ground.

The Doctor bent down, his fingertips touching Jeb's neck. "You didn't just shoot him. You killed him," he replied coldly.

"It's your fault, damn you! Your fault my kin's dead!" the young man cried out, his agony clear.

The Time Lord stood, giving the threatening man an icy glare. "I didn't pull that trigger. You, on the other hand, did. Just murdered your own brother."

Bernard screamed with fury then lunged forward, blinded by anger and despair. His assault on the Doctor was fierce though awkward, but soon it was over, the attacker beaten and bruised. The Time Lord left Bernard leaning over his brother's lifeless form, weeping for the loss he'd caused before falling unconscious.

The Doctor felt no pity for these men, their actions forcing the consequences they faced. He turned to Rose.

She had moved to sit up some time during the altercation, and was staring at the Doctor, eyes wide and shivering almost violently.

"Rose! Are you all right?" the Time Lord began, moving to sit beside her on the wet ground.

**O**o**O**


	4. Wandering To Sanctuary

**Wandering Rose**

**.**

**_Previously in Chapter Three..._**

_Bernard screamed with fury then lunged forward, blinded by anger and despair. His attack on the Doctor was fierce though awkward, but soon it was over, the attacker beaten and bruised, laying over his brother's lifeless form, weeping before falling unconscious._

_The Doctor felt no pity for these men, their actions forcing the consequences they faced. He turned to Rose._

_She had moved to sit up some time during all the fighting going on, and was staring at the Doctor, eyes wide and shivering almost violently._

_"Rose! Are you all right?" the Time Lord began, moving to sit beside her on the wet ground._

**.**

**Chapter Four:**

**Wandering To Sanctuary**

**.**

Rose nodded a couple of times, then looked around for a moment before her eyes settled on the two bloody men lying only a few feet away. Her body continued to shake, even though the wind was now blowing a rather warm, almost tropical breeze. The weather was changing faster than she could fathom.

The Doctor grabbed his coat from the ground and knelt in front of Rose before wrapping her within it. "Hey, it's all right. They can't hurt you now. If we're lucky they won't be hurtin' anyone else - the whole lot of 'em - ever again."

He waited a few moments, hoping she'd speak, but she remained quiet. Her shivering had calmed down considerably, and her eyes seemed clearer than before, though they barely met his. "Looks like we lost our ride," the Doctor began. "Think you can walk? We've only got a little way to go before we'll reach the TARDIS. Then I can get you sorted and we'll rest up a bit."

Rose looked down, then nodded. She began lifting herself up from the ground while the Doctor stood quickly, helping her. "All right?" he asked.

"Yeah." she answered with a quick nod of her head. He could see she was in pain, but when she started walking he did not question her. Anything wrong he could fix once they were back in the ship.

Rose walked automatically, one foot in front of the other. Her movements were stiff at best, but she knew that relief would be her reward if she just forced herself to keep going. The pain from each step, jarring her aching body, forced her to keep her mouth closed tightly. The last thing she wanted to do was whimper or perhaps cry out. But as they got closer to their destination, her pain progressed as well. Her whole left side was beginning to feel as if it were on fire just from the simple act of breathing, and her left hip felt like there were bones grinding beneath her skin, stabbing at the flesh around it with each step. Still, she didn't want to appear weak and feeble. Especially since all of this was her fault to begin with. To admit the pain was to have the Doctor even more angry with her, and she'd seen enough of his ire tonight to last her a lifetime. So she pushed herself forward.

The Doctor stood near Rose as they headed down the path, monitoring her every move and every breath as he slowed his pace to match her own, staying a step behind her. Her movements were stiff, as if she were in pain. Her breathing was labored and mechanical, as if she were pacing herself. Left foot forward, breathe in. Right foot forward, breathe out.

She held his jacket closely around her middle, the over-sized wrap kept in place with arms crossed in front of it. He feared it had nothing to do with being chilled, especially since the temperature had actually warmed with the sunset. She was holding her ribs, her arms tightening with each inhalation of air. And she was definitely limping.

Other than the scream he'd heard from within the house and a small 'yeah' in answer to his question, she hadn't spoken a word to him, and he grew angry with thoughts his imagination stirred, wondering just what those bastards had done to her. He also wondered what she would admit to.

"Rose?" he called. She trudged along, seemingly not hearing him. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose."

She jumped. Her body literally shook beneath his hand, startled by either his touch or voice or both. She turned around to face him suddenly, eyes wide.

He looked down upon her, brow furrowed with worry. "We're here," he said simply, his eyes pointing toward the left as he nodded in that direction.

Rose turned slowly and let her gaze fall upon the TARDIS. She hadn't even realized they were approaching the ship, her focus so centered on each step.

She turned back to the Doctor, tears already forming in her eyes. "We're home," she exhaled, eyes rolling to the back of her head. He caught her as her body gave in to the gravity which pulled it down.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor brought Rose to the Infirmary, laying her on the couch just as she began regaining consciousness.

"Wha - what happened?" she asked blearily, looking around the sterile room of steel and white, both of which seemed to be blurring together. She propped up on her elbows, blinking her eyes rapidly to clear her vision.

"You fainted from the looks of it," the Doctor answered briskly, keeping an eye on her as he walked quickly around the room, gathering the equipment he needed.

"Oh," was her simple reply. Rose looked towards the ceiling, the light almost too bright to stare at, and then she remembered why she was here. Flashes of being abducted, of being beaten; and the horrid threats and nasty promises those men made as they practically drooled on her assaulted her mind. Then visions of the Doctor, unleashing his fury on her abductors, had Rose suddenly dropping back down to lie on the couch.

**O**o**O**


	5. Wandering Memories

**Wandering Rose**

**.**

**_Previously in Chapter Four..._**

__

The Doctor brought Rose to the Infirmary, laying her on the couch just as she began regaining consciousness.

"Wha - what happened?" she asked blearily, looking around the sterile room of steel and white, both of which seemed to be blurring together. She propped up on her elbows, blinking her eyes rapidly to clear her vision.

"You fainted from the looks of it," the Doctor answered briskly, keeping an eye on her as he walked quickly around the room, gathering the equipment he needed.

"Oh," was her simple reply. Rose looked towards the ceiling, the light almost too bright to stare at, and then she remembered why she was here. Flashes of being abducted, of being beaten; and the horrid threats and nasty promises those men made as they practically drooled on her assaulted her mind. Then visions of the Doctor, unleashing his fury on her abductors, had Rose suddenly dropping back down to lie on the couch.

.

**Chapter Five:**

**Wandering Memories**

**.**

"Rose?" The Doctor had not only watched her suddenly lie back down again, but now as he stood over her, he could see she was closing her eyes tightly. "What's wrong? Where's it hurt?"

Calming herself, she opened her eyes and found him hovering above her, his worry evident.

"'S alright. Just rememberin' a couple of things."

He lay his hand upon her forehead, looking at her eyes closely. "They can't hurt you now, Rose. You're safe."

She took a deep breath, releasing it shakily. "Yeah."

The Doctor cupped her cheek before turning away from her. When he came back, he pulled beside him a small trolley. As he set it beside the couch, Rose turned to look at everything he'd placed upon it. There were many gadgets, a couple of hypos, a stainless steel bowl half filled with steaming water, a flannel, and something that looked suspiciously like a neatly folded hospital gown, all lined up tidily atop the tray.

Pulling a long, silver instrument that was similar to his sonic from the tray, the Doctor turned it on then held it over Rose, starting at her skull. It whirred and beeped and gave off several different colors of illumination as he waved it about, his eyes focused in concentration on the readings it presented him. It wasn't until he'd reached her feet that she heard him clicking the device off, taking a deep breath before walking back into her line of vision.

"Slight concussion, two cracked ribs - though one's a hairline fracture and the other's a clean, even break - they're both fairly serious. A bruised hip bone - don't know how you managed walkin' with that, must've hurt like hell. And enough contusions and lacerations for me not to even begin countin'."

The Doctor turned away from her then, and Rose could feel his resentment of this situation coming off of him in waves.

"You'll be fine, Rose," he began, taking the flannel and dipping it into the water, then pulling it out and wringing it with his hands. "Nothing I can't sort and make better." He turned to her then and began washing the dirt and blood from her face, assessing the injuries as he wiped them clean. His actions were a little rough, and Rose realized the restraint he must be using. After all, this was her fault. She was the one who created this whole mess to begin with.

"I didn't wander off," Rose blurted out.

"I know," he replied succinctly.

She looked at him, utterly surprised. "But, how?"

"Smelled the chemicals on you when I took you out of their house. The stuff they used on you works a bit like the chloroform on Earth does. A couple of whiffs and you were probably out before you realized what was happening to you. B'sides, I knew you wouldn't just go off with those men. You're far from stupid, Rose."

She nodded, hearing his off-handed compliment though she ignored it, saying nothing. She couldn't help feeling that she was still to blame.

"I'm going to give you a sedative, Rose," the Doctor said, already reaching for the hypo. "Best thing for you right now is rest, and you won't be doin' any of that if you're awake while I'm sortin' you. So," he began, pressing the instrument towards her jugular, "you sleep, and I'll tend to everythin' else."

He watched as first fear, then anger, then acceptance crossed her features before her eyes drifted closed, knowing the final expression was only due to the medication.

**O**o**O**

Rose drifted towards awareness for the forth of fifth time, her thoughts unable to focus through the dense fog of her mind. She struggled closer each time, each attempt to grasp at consciousness bringing with it memories. Flashes of dirty men who taunted and teased and touched her roughly, inflicting pain when she tried pulling away. There were also images of the Doctor, his appearance fierce and menacing as he beat those men, angered beyond mercy.

Each vision made her weary and more than willing to succumb to the numbness of sleep.

**O**o**O **

The Doctor watched Rose closely. Each time her breath quickened, he stood above her. Each time her breathing evened out, he sat back down on the hard metal stool. She'd be coming around soon; the sedative he'd administered was already diminished from her system. Now she was simply resting, the last of her adrenaline gone as exhaustion set in.

Once Rose had been under the influence of the medication, he'd stripped her down to her bra and knickers, assessing each bruise and cut while healing the severest of her internal injuries. Relief flooded through his hearts when the scan he'd done revealed to him that she hadn't been raped, and finding no tell-tale bruises nor scratches on her thighs and abdomen confirmed that they hadn't yet tried before he'd arrived. But the Doctor knew that it would have been only a matter of time before those bastards would've assaulted her, considering everything else they _had_ done. He closed his eyes for a moment, grateful for his timing.

**O**o**O**


	6. Wandering Nightmares

**Wandering Rose**

**.**

**_Previously in Chapter Five..._**

__

The Doctor watched Rose closely. Each time her breath quickened, he stood above her. Each time her breathing evened out, he sat back down on the hard metal stool. She'd be coming around soon; the sedative he'd administered was already diminished from her system. Now she was simply resting, the last of her adrenaline gone as exhaustion set in.

Once Rose had been under the influence of the medication, he'd stripped her down to her bra and knickers, assessing each bruise and cut while healing the severest of her internal injuries. Relief flooded through his hearts when the scan he'd done revealed to him that she hadn't been raped, and finding no tell-tale bruises nor scratches on her thighs and abdomen confirmed that they hadn't yet tried before he'd arrived. But the Doctor knew that it would have been only a matter of time before those bastards would've assaulted her, considering everything else they _had_ done. He closed his eyes for a moment, grateful for his timing.

**.**

**Chapter Six:**

**Wandering Nightmares**

**.**

The Time Lord had applied gentle touches while bathing Rose's marred skin, using a regenerative gel to heal the small cuts and bruises that would be hidden beneath the stiff cloth of the gown he'd dressed her in.

Now he sat closely, rolling himself quietly from one side of Rose to the other, mending the smaller injuries on skin still exposed to his eyes. He was supposed to keep her from harm, yet with each injury he treated his thoughts screamed blatantly that all he did was expose her to it.

The Doctor argued with himself internally, wanting to join her mind to see exactly what those barbaric men had done to her. But after such an attack, he worried she'd find his actions an intrusion - perhaps even another form of indecency done to her - so he dropped the idea, realizing she was probably too fragile at this point. Of course he could do it without her knowledge, but if she ever found out, her trust in him would be lost forever. He let the idea go - for now - knowing he'd do it if he had no choice, consequences be damned.

He could remove the physical evidence of her struggles. That was the easy part of this whole mess. Now they were going to have to deal with the mental aspect of it all. Of course, there was still the option of wiping _all_ of this from her memories. But that would ultimately be her decision - and hers alone - to make.

In his mind, he had miserably failed her.

He stood over Rose as she continued to sleep, removing the IV he'd inserted to treat the shock from this most recent ordeal. Once that task was done, he lifted her carefully into his arms and carried her out of the Infirmary. Laying her down amidst the many pillows, he settled Rose onto her bed, pulling up the duvet with hopes that she'd rest more comfortably.

"Doctor?"

He settled the edge of the blanket across her stomach then sat down beside her. "Right here," he spoke softly, taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Wasn't your fault," he released her hand. "You, young lady, need to rest," he continued as he stood. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while, all right?"

Rose nodded, closing her eyes against the sting of emotions that were suddenly burbling up. A moment later, she burst into tears.

"Hey now, what's all this?" he asked, sitting back down beside her.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, trying to calm her sudden outburst.

The Doctor wiped her tears with gentle fingertips. "You're exhausted. It's been a long day, and I reckon right now you're feeling a bit raw. What you need is a good kip. Think you can fall asleep? I can get you somethin' to help if you don't."

Rose hiccupped as she forced herself to calm down. "No. I'll be all right," she answered quietly.

"Good girl," he replied, standing up again. "I'll be back soon. Maybe you'll feel up to eatin' a meal by then?"

Rose nodded, then watched as the Doctor walked out of her room, pulling her door partially closed behind him.

He was being nice to her, but somehow it felt forced, like he really didn't want to be there. And perhaps he didn't. After all, every time she turned around she was getting into some sort of mess. A trouble magnet, she was. Maybe she should go home - be with her mum - and let him go on without all the turmoil that followed her. It was getting to him; she could tell. But who could be immune to such things? Not even a mighty Time Lord, it seemed. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was overreacting because she needed to rest. She really was so bloody tired.

**O**o**O**

Rose had just barely begun to doze off when she saw a vision of the Doctor, fierce and raw as he beat her abductors. She'd never recalled seeing him so angry before. Another vision appeared, and she watched as the Time Lord fought two men in the woods. There was blood everywhere, including on him. Their blood was on his hands. Rose shook violently. He was turning into a monster, and she was to blame. Suddenly the Doctor turned towards her, blood dripping from his fingertips as he held his hands outward.

"I did it for you, Rose. I've killed them and they'll never be able to harm you again." The Time Lord looked at her with wild eyes as he stepped closer. "And, I'll do it again."

Rose screamed.

Sitting straight up, she slowly realized that she'd been dreaming. Common sense told Rose that the Doctor would not kill any living being unless he had no other choice. But each time she remembered her rescue, all she saw was the Doctor inflicting injury with fury. She shuddered, suddenly chilled as she pulled the duvet up around her. She wiped tears from her cheeks as she took deep breaths, calming herself as best she could. Regardless of how relaxed she could make her body, her mind was still recovering from the images of her nightmare. There would be no escape through sleep now.

**O**o**O**


	7. Wandering Insecurities

**Wandering Rose**

**.**

**_Previously in Chapter Six..._**

__

Rose had just barely begun to doze off when she saw a vision of the Doctor, fierce and raw as he beat her abductors. She'd never recalled seeing him so angry before. Another vision appeared, and she watched as the Time Lord fought two men in the woods. There was blood everywhere, including on him. Their blood was on his hands. Rose shook violently. He was turning into a monster, and she was to blame. Suddenly the Doctor turned towards her, blood dripping from his fingertips as he held his hands outward.

"I did it for you, Rose. I've killed them and they'll never be able to harm you again." The Time Lord looked at her with wild eyes as he stepped closer. "And, I'll do it again."

Rose screamed.

Sitting straight up, she slowly realized that she'd been dreaming. Common sense told Rose that the Doctor would not kill any living being unless he had no other choice. But each time she remembered her rescue, all she saw was the Doctor inflicting injury with fury. She shuddered, suddenly chilled as she pulled the duvet up around her. She wiped tears from her cheeks as she took deep breaths, calming herself as best she could. Regardless of how relaxed she could make her body, her mind was still recovering from the images of her nightmare. There would be no escape through sleep now.

**_._**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Wandering Insecurities**

**.**

"Rose!" the Doctor called her name, suddenly bursting into the room. She screamed, his sudden appearance startling her after just awakening from her nightmare.

"Rose! What's wrong?" he asked through heaving breaths, obviously having run quite a distance very quickly upon hearing her distress. He was beside her instantly, his worry very apparent.

Her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily, backing herself against the headboard as she curled her legs up and arms around them.

"Rose?"

She blinked at him. "You, you just scared me, that's all."

"I heard you screaming."

"Nightmare," she offered quietly, hugging the duvet closely around her.

He nodded, his breathing and panic now under control. "Figured that. You cold?"

Rose pulled the duvet up a little more around her shoulders, then realizing the protective action, lowered it slightly. "Not any more."

The Doctor could feel his frustration growing. After all, he only wanted to help, yet he felt almost like an intruder at the moment.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No - I mean, I hardly remember it now, anyway."

He looked at her closely, wondering why she would hide this from him. Whatever the reason, he knew it wouldn't do to question her now. "You need anything?"

Her eyes met his, then lowered instantly. "No, thanks. I'm fine."

"All right," he replied a bit gruffly as he stood. "I'll leave you to rest. Be back later to check on you."

"Yeah. Thanks."

He watched as she snuggled down on the bed and wondered if her actions were merely for his benefit. Walking into the corridor, the Time Lord pulled her door partially closed once more then took a few steps away from it before stopping again, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

It was the strangest feeling he had, unable to stop thinking that she feared him for some reason. But that was simply ridiculous. He had rescued her, after all. There was nothing for her to be scared of.

**O**o**O**

The next time the Doctor entered Rose's room was four hours and seventeen minutes later. He carried a tray with fruit and cheese and a tall glass of juice, which he'd fortified with a slight boost of vitamins and electrolytes. If she could drink it, and perhaps eat a few bites, he thought she might start feeling more energetic and thus feel more like her old self again.

As his eyes quickly adjusted to the dimness of the room, he watched Rose as she tossed and turned, moaning in her sleep. Setting the tray on the nightstand, the Doctor sat down beside her. The movement seemed to blend with her nightmare and her eyes opened. Her glassy orbs stared at him for a few seconds, blinking rapidly.

Even though her eyes were open, the Doctor could tell she was still asleep. "Rose," he began gently, "it's time to wake up now. No one's gonna hurt you."

"No!" she yelled, suddenly pushing herself away from him, breathing harsh and fast as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

"Lights up," he said, and the room became brighter. He looked closely at his companion. "It's me, Rose, the Doctor. You need to wake up." His hands settled on her shoulders, intent to shake her gently into awareness.

She reacted the opposite of what he expected, however, when her hands formed into fists and she began pummeling his chest. "No!"

"Rose!" The Doctor grabbed her wrists, effectively stopping her from hitting him. "You're dreamin'! Wake up!" he yelled, spittle hitting her face as she continued to struggle free from his binding grasp.

She shook with fury, trying to release his hold on her wrists while the Time Lord struggled to restrain her firmly without causing injury. "Let go of me!" Rose yelled back, fear clearly reflected in her eyes. "Let go of me, Doctor!"

He froze. The Time Lord suddenly realized the 'demon' of her nightmare was not her previous attackers, but him.

"Rose!" His voice echoed within the small room, and she shook from the ferocity of it. A few seconds later and Rose was blinking rapidly as she sank down on her bed, finally awake.

"Doctor?" she spoke quietly.

"You were havin' another nightmare," he replied.

"Yeah."

"About me?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Yeah."

The Time Lord suddenly stood, backing away from Rose to give her some distance from him. Well, didn't this just beat all. Here he'd gone and rescued her from those men and she was having nightmares about _him_. He paced the floor a few times, his hand rubbing over his scalp absently. _Him!_

**O**o**O**


	8. Wandering Fears

**Wandering Rose**

**.**

_**Previously in Chapter Seven...**_

_"Rose!" His voice echoed within the small room, and she shook from the ferocity of it. A few seconds later and Rose was blinking rapidly as she sank down on her bed, finally awake._

_"Doctor?" she spoke quietly._

_"You were havin' another nightmare," he replied._

_"Yeah."_

_"About me?"_

_She hesitated for a moment. "Yeah."_

_The Time Lord suddenly stood, backing away from Rose to give her some distance from him. Well, didn't this just beat all. Here he'd gone and rescued her from those men and she was having nightmares about him. He paced the floor a few times, his hand rubbing over his scalp absently. Him! _

**.**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Wandering Fears**

**.**

Trying to calm down, the Doctor realized that very few humans could actually control what they dreamed about, and those fragile brains of theirs tended to warp events with abstractions from reality.

He took a deep breath, then sat down beside Rose again, meeting her eyes. "Wanna talk about it, _this_ time?"

Rose shook her head, looking everywhere except at him. "Not like it was real or anythin'."

"It was real for you a minute ago," the Time Lord replied.

His tone was so soft and full of concern that she couldn't help but look at him before lowering her gaze again. "It was about you, but it wasn't you. What happened in that dream - that nightmare - was my mind jus' playin' tricks on me. I'm all right."

"You're sure about that?"

She sighed. "Yeah."

"I'm not."

Rose looked at him, her expression one of surprise. "What?"

It was his turn to sigh. "Look, you're havin' nightmares, and they're about me. Not hard to figure out the reason you're havin' 'em is because you saw me fightin' off your attackers and would-be attackers."

"You were defendin' me. Keepin' me safe," she said.

"Do you believe that?"

"Yeah. 'Course I do."

The Doctor looked at Rose seriously, raising a gentle hand to her cheek. He was somewhat surprised yet grateful when Rose didn't flinch at his touch "I hope so, Rose, I really do. Because I will do whatever's necessary to keep you safe. Nothin' more, and certainly nothin' less." He let his hand drop into his lap before standing up again.

"I know," she spoke softly, nodding her head a couple of times.

The Doctor said nothing more on the subject, nodding towards her nightstand instead. "Think you can eat somethin'?"

She looked at the tray of food then closed her eyes and shook her head. "Don't really feel like eatin' right now."

"Nauseous?" he asked, truly concerned.

"No. Just not hungry. Wouldn't mind some of that juice, though," she replied, a slight grin in place for his benefit.

The Time Lord smiled, grabbing the glass and handing it to her. He watched as her hand trembled slightly when she reached for it. Instead of commenting, however, he simply held onto it as she grasped the tumbler and brought it to her lips.

Rose drank heartily, which pleased him. When she had quenched her obvious thirst, he set the glass back on the tray.

"Doctor? Those men," she began, "I mean, did they, they didn't do anythin' ... um, what I mean is ... am I all right?" Her words were stumbling, afraid to ask the one question that had been haunting her.

"You tell me," he answered softly.

Rose looked at him for a moment, then looked down. "I was, I mean, well, I think I am. But you said they drugged me."

"Yeah, they did."

"Well, if I was knocked out, those men," she paused, glancing up at the walls of her room. "They said they were gonna ... they could've -"

"No Rose. They didn't."

"But they ... How, how do you know?" She was looking everywhere but at him.

"Ran a few non-invasive scans, just to be sure. When I told you I'd take care of you, I meant it. I checked for _everything_, Rose."

She first looked a bit shocked, then sighed with relief. "Yeah, good. That's good then." She smiled at him then, and though he could tell it was only half-hearted, he appreciated the effort.

"Rose." The Doctor waited until her eyes met his before continuing. "You really are all right, physically. But it was very traumatic, what they did. You should try and talk about it."

A nervous laugh burbled from within her, and she swiped her fingers beneath her eyes, removing the lingering dampness from her dream. "Not really much to talk about. Those two men walked up to me and started talkin'. They were actin' kind of nervous, but I thought it was 'cause I was a stranger in town. Not like we haven't seen that reaction before, you know?"

The Doctor nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"One of 'em just suddenly sat down beside me at the table, and the other started actin' a little nervous and was lookin' all around. When I told 'em I was waitin' for someone they started laughin'. The one still standin' said I just got lucky and the one sittin' beside me reached around and grabbed me from behind, holdin' my arms against my sides like some sort of sick bear hug. When I started to scream the one standin' had pulled out a cloth and he held it up to my face. I thought he was just tryin' to keep me quiet, but I suppose that's when they drugged me. The next thing I remember after that was wakin' up in that house - they were slappin' me around and stuff and sayin' nasty things that they were gonna do to me and then ... then you showed up."

The Doctor watched Rose for a few seconds then sat down beside her again. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." He held his arms out toward her, offering her comfort though the decision to take it was totally her own.

She sniffled as she fell into his hold, hugging him tightly. "You got there. That's all that matters," she replied into his chest.

**O**o**O**


	9. Wandering Dilemmas

**Wandering Rose**

**.**

**_Previously in Chapter Eight..._**

__

"Rose." The Doctor waited until her eyes met his before continuing. "You really are all right, physically. But it was very traumatic, what they did. You should try and talk about it."

A nervous laugh burbled from within her, and she swiped her fingers beneath her eyes, removing the lingering dampness from her dream. "Not really much to talk about. Those two men walked up to me and started talkin'. They were actin' kind of nervous, but I thought it was 'cause I was a stranger in town. Not like we haven't seen that reaction before, you know?"

The Doctor nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"One of 'em just suddenly sat down beside me at the table, and the other started actin' a little nervous and was lookin' all around. When I told 'em I was waitin' for someone they started laughin'. The one still standin' said I just got lucky and the one sittin' beside me reached around and grabbed me from behind, holdin' my arms against my sides like some sort of sick bear hug. When I started to scream the one standin' had pulled out a cloth and he held it up to my face. I thought he was just tryin' to keep me quiet, but I suppose that's when they drugged me. The next thing I remember after that was wakin' up in that house - they were slappin' me around and stuff and sayin' nasty things that they were gonna do to me and then ... then you showed up."

The Doctor watched Rose for a few seconds then sat down beside her again. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." He held his arms out toward her, offering her comfort though the decision to take it was totally her own.

She sniffled as she fell into his hold, hugging him tightly. "You got there. That's all that matters," she replied into his chest.

**.**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Wandering Dilemmas**

**.**

The Time Lord held Rose for a while, long after she had calmed down. Her breathing had evened out to a steady, slower pace, signifying sleep, but he held her just a little while longer before finally leaning forward and laying her back against the pillows. He pulled the blanket up from her feet until it lay gently over her chest, then softly pushed the hair from her eyes, combing it with his fingers until it surrounded her face like a halo.

In his mind, he hoped that she'd sleep a little better now, talking about what had happened and being reassured that certain things had not.

He'd let her rest, and perhaps allow himself to relax in that none-too-comfortable chair of hers that sat across from her bed. Just in case the nightmares returned. Just in case she needed him.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor jumped slightly, surprised that he'd fallen asleep so easily. He was not disoriented, knowing exactly where he was and why he was here. What he didn't know was why Rose was no where to be found and why he'd never even heard her get up.

He stood suddenly, looking inside the dark, open bathroom and finding it empty.

"Rose?"

The Time Lord walked to the still partially opened bedroom door, cocking his head sideways and listening. He heard nothing other than the hum of the TARDIS. No footsteps, no Rose. Walking back into the room, he stood above her bed, then leaned forward, placing his hand on the mattress beneath the crumpled duvet. It was still slightly warm, telling him she hadn't been gone more than a half hour.

He walked back to the door into the corridor.

"Rose?" he called a little louder, walking towards the kitchen. Perhaps she was hungry, and the tray beside her bed had grown unappealing. Or maybe she wanted some tea. He called her name once more and still received no response.

He entered the kitchen slowly, not wanting to startle her in case she was there, but found his efforts were futile. Rose was not inside the room, and from the looks of it, she hadn't ventured in there at all. So where had she gone off to, then?

Walking back out into the hallway, he placed a gentle hand on the wall, silently asking his ship to reveal where his companion had wandered. When he opened his eyes, his confusion was clear. Regardless, he turned around, heading toward the TARDIS' theatre.

As he neared the large room, he could hear horses neighing and the distinctive sounds of gunshots, and knew there was a movie playing. He thought that perhaps this was a good thing - a distraction for Rose - and that ultimately it would prove that she was feeling better.

When he entered the room, however, his curious expression transformed into a slight frown. Rose as watching an old Western flick, and the settings of the movie looked familiarly similar to the planet they'd last visited. He could see the wet tracks of tears on her cheeks, glistening from the light reflected on the screen.

"Rose?" he spoke quietly as he walked within the room. "What're you doin'?"

Her eyes glanced at him before returning to the large screen in front of her. "You know," she began, quickly swiping her hands beneath her eyes, "when I was little, I used to love watching these old American films. 'Specially the ones where the cowboys saved a town from the bad guys an' everyone lived happily ever after."

The Time Lord eased himself down beside her on the sofa, carefully allowing some space between them. "Things weren't always that pretty, Rose," he commented.

"Yeah, I get that. And this was just a movie, nothin' more than a story. But I still thought -"

"Thought what? That just because we went to another planet that had similarities with the movin' pictures you liked would mean that all was just fine and dandy with that world?"

Rose flinched slightly from his harshness. "I'm not naive, Doctor," she said flatly, her eyes moving back to the screen.

"Didn't say you were. Thing is," he began, purposely calming his tone, "everywhere we go, nothin's really going to be what we expect. More times than not, -"

"Things are not what they seem," she finished for him, whispering as she looked at the wall above the screen, staring at nothing.

"Things are usually _never_ what the seem," he corrected.

Rose looked at him then, staring for a few moments. "That go for you as well?" she asked, her tone tinged slightly with anger.

**O**o**O**


	10. Wandering To Normal

**Wandering Rose**

**.**

_**Previously, In Chapter Nine...**_

_The Time Lord eased himself down beside her on the sofa, carefully allowing some space between them. "Things weren't always that pretty, Rose," he commented._

_"Yeah, I get that. And this was just a movie, nothin' more than a story. But I still thought -"_

_"Thought what? That just because we went to another planet that had similarities with the movin' pictures you liked would mean that all was just fine and dandy with that world?"_

_Rose flinched slightly from his harshness. "I'm not naive, Doctor," she said flatly, her eyes moving back to the screen._

_"Didn't say you were. Thing is," he began, purposely calming his tone, "everywhere we go, nothin's really going to be what we expect. More times than not, -"_

_"Things are not what they seem," she finished for him, whispering as she looked at the wall above the screen, staring at nothing._

_"Things are usually never what the seem," he corrected._

_Rose looked at him then, staring for a few moments. "That go for you as well?" she asked, her tone tinged slightly with anger._

**.**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Wandering To Normal**

**.**

The Doctor snatched up the remote from beside her hip and suddenly the movie stopped. As the lights automatically came up, Rose squinted, trying to hide the fear that had initially crossed her features.

The Time Lord missed nothing. "We need to talk," he spoke evenly as he stood, trying to control his temper.

"Yeah, all right," she answered strongly.

He'd seen her defiant front before, though never directed toward him. "All right," he responded, mimicking her tone.

Rose looked at him, tempted to cross her arms. Instead she placed her hands in her lap, fidgeting fingers moving aimlessly atop her robe-covered thighs. Finally she couldn't deal with his silence any longer. "Well?"

"Well what, Rose? I'm not the one insinuating things around here. Just what did you mean exactly, askin' what you did? Are you questioning if I'm not what I seem? Because I think I've been pretty up-front with you so far. If you don't believe that, then we've got ourselves a problem." The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest.

Her shoulders slumped a bit defeatedly. "No. I mean ... It's just ..." her words faded off, and she was looking all around, everywhere but at him.

The Time Lord was running out of what little patience he had a hold on. Hadn't he done everything in his power to treat and heal her injuries? To take care of her and protect her? "Just what?"

She looked at her lap. "You'd kill for me - almost did - yeah? I mean, if it came down to it -"

"If there was no alternative - if it meant savin' you - you're damned right I would."

"Well, I don't know how I feel about that, exactly."

"The word 'grateful' comes to mind," he answered smartly.

"I am! But I've never seen you like that before," she said quietly, ignoring his gruff reply. "I think it scared me more than those men did."

The Doctor sat down beside her then, her words bringing a look of confusion to his softening features. "Rose?" he prompted.

"It's just, well, I expected those men to act the way they did." Her eyes met his, pleading for him to understand. "I just never thought I'd see you so, so violent. It threw me, and I suppose that's the reason I keep havin' nightmares about you instead of them."

"I'd never harm you, Rose," he told her, his tone sincere.

"I know that, I really do. But all of a sudden, there's this other side of you that I've never seen before, and that made me realize that there's so much I don't know about you. And maybe," her voice grew fainter, "you're not who I think you are."

"Rose, look at me." He sat there, waiting for her eyes to meet his before he continued. "When you first came on board, you knew nothing about me, and I mean nothing. Yet you still took that step - still walked inside the TARDIS and into the unknown - because your instincts told you to trust me. Am I right?"

She nodded, still looking at him.

"Are you doubting those instincts now?"

"No," she answered immediately. "I do trust you, Doctor."

"Then trust me when I tell you that before I ran into you that fateful night at Henrik's, before you came on board and started rubbin' off on me a bit, I'd've had no second thoughts about killin' a man for hurtin' any innocent like those men intended to do to you. But now apparently it seems you've had a bit of influence on me. I didn't kill 'em, Rose."

"But you could've."

"Yeah, I could've. What you need to realize is that if someone out there's a threat - to you or anyone else that doesn't deserve it, then I'm gonna defend you. Or anyone else. If it's a choice between their lives or yours, then it's no choice for me at all. I can't change that. In fact, I wouldn't if I could."

"Well, I s'pose there's nothin' to discuss then."

"Rose Tyler. Where the hell did you get _that_ notion? We already _have _been discussin' it. Best thing we could've done. You'll see. All this talkin's gonna settle in that brain of yours and your thoughts'll get on the right track. Everything's a little confusing at the moment, and rightfully so, after the trauma you've been subject to. But that brilliant little human brain of yours is figurin' this all out, even as we speak."

"What? Just like that?"

He held his hand out to her, grinning when she placed her own within it. "Just like that. So just let what we've talked about sink in a little."

The Doctor leaned back into the cushions of the sofa, watching Rose inconspicuously. When she did the same and then began leaning slowly toward him, he grinned slightly. When she snuggled into his awaiting hold, he sighed with relief, his arm hugging her to him.

"You're gonna be just fine, Rose Tyler," he whispered into her crown before placing a simple kiss on her hair.

She nodded. "Thanks to you."

The End.


End file.
